


The Beach.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, dom undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: After a long plane journey there's always one thing that Tom and his girl seem to crave.





	The Beach.

Travel weighs heavy on their bodies as they sink into the sand, humidity swallowing their sanity along with the sunset. The time changes with the tide, two o'clock rolling around as easily as the surf that washes over the beach. A sliver of moonlight bounces off of the rental car's paintwork, light grey turning white as the metal heats with the power of the headlights. 

Sand sticks to Tom's feet as he pushes against the floor, content with the song playing through the car stereo after minutes of flicking through stations. His watch clicks against the hood and he flinches until she laughs, pretending to polish off a dent as he rolls his eyes. It's always him causing chaos wherever they go. 

Travel does something to his body; muscles loose and eyes wide as he tries to lift himself next to her without kicking the headlights out (a feat in itself for Tom). She reacts by reclining back on her elbows to take in the view of the empty beach knowing that just hours ago she was flying over this very scene filled with holiday makers and locals alike. Her dress is creased between her thighs, sunglasses pushed into her hair line as the long billowing material pulls tight against the silky skin and she gestures to the wedges weighing down her feet.

Instinctively Tom reaches for the buckle, bringing her ankle to rest in his lap as his fingers work to thread the leather through. "You know usually the Prince puts the shoe on his girl not vice versa."

"Usually the Princess hasn't been stuck in a cabin for eight hours," she fires back with a smile on her lips, her eyes floating closed as he lets it hit the shirt that he's already lost to the floor with a dull thud.

Tom rubs the sole of her foot sweetly, massaging away the tension that always comes with airports and security checks as she lets out a sigh of appreciation. Gradually he works up her thigh to rub up at her leg instead, savouring the soft feel of her skin as she spreads out her body further for him. Her legs open for mere seconds but still he gets to see the silk of her knickers glistening in the lowlight, licking his lips as she chastises him for not removing the other shoe yet.

"One job at a time, Dutch," the nickname causes him to scoff, less than gentle as he casts the other sandal to the floor. 

He can't understand how she can read him so well without as much as a look. 

Her body closes back up and he groans as she makes a point of crossing her legs against the bonnet, laughing to herself as he slumps against the side of her chest.

"You're killing me tonight."

"You were the one who wanted to join the others for dinner, I was more than happy to order room service."

"I wasn't expecting you to dress like this though," Tom acts like a child as he pulls on the flowing fabric of her dress. "It took all of my restraint not to take you there and then."

"Well you should have known better then," her tone is melodic as she brushes her fingers through his hair gently, his hands occupied still with the hem of her skirt.

"Next time I'm keeping you locked in the hotel suite."

"Good luck with that, Thomas."

Worried he's crossed a line for a second, he looks up only to see her smile down at him - reaching for a kiss that she happily gives. Tom let's the fabric go to feel the texture of her hair instead, silky locks tangling around his knuckles as he pulls her closer. Her body melts into his as she leans over, allowing his tongue to push past her lips and her body to fall backwards under the weight of his. Tom's trousers glide along the bonnet less than seamlessly but still he manages to make himself comfortable as he hovers over her, breaking for air at last when she taps his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure this is public indecency," she sighs, one of his hands taking his weight as the other is caught by both of hers on her upper thigh.

"Then I guess it won't just be me going down tonight," the comment is so slick she can't not laugh, his own face breaking into a grin as he presses it into her neck. "Now lay still," he peppers the command with a love bite and she takes a sharp intake of breath as he pins her hands above her head. "Let me take care of you."

She hesitates at first, worrying about any late night surfers catching them in the act but then Tom looks at her for confirmation - always a gentleman even in his dominance. Her restraint gives in, pushing herself up onto her elbows to watch as he glides her dress up her body allowing it to bunch at her stomach as he awaits the second sign of her consent.

"Tom," her voice is breathy and he repeats that he's going to take care of her as his fingers find the crotch of her underwear.

"This wet for me already?" it's almost a shock to him just how turned on she gets whenever he's around, the damp fabric clinging to her folds as he rubs against it slowly. "You must have wanted to stay in. You should have said just how bad you needed it. I would have happily taken you into the bathroom and fucked your brains out. I can just imagine how good you'd look pressed up to that mirror, watching yourself fall apart."

She moans at his words, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as he uses his thumb against her clit.

"Bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? The risk of getting caught... Is that why you suggested we come here? Knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself with you looking so fucking /delicious/?" Tom's fingers twist into the side of her now soaked underwear, pushing them out of the way as he uses the other hand to tease her slick pussy. "You're such a bad girl aren't you? Letting me do this to you."

She pants as he slows the pace tauntingly, awaiting the answer that's stuck in her throat. "Yes, Tom. Needed you to touch me - to make me say your name."

"Such filthy words from such a pretty mouth," he teases, lowering his head to her aching core. "But instead of saying my name why don't I try and make you scream it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the hospital (I know) so I haven't proofed this but I was listening to some alternative Spotify playlist and this came to mind. Hope you enjoyed as always please comment, like and request. Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr too at motelkisses.tumblr.com!


End file.
